


at-home entertainment

by Madfalldyn



Series: Somnotember 2020 [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Incest, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: There's always so much going on in Ikebukuro, but Mairu can't experience any of it right now. Kururi is napping, and she isn't about to go out without her twin. Instead, she decides to have a little fun with her.
Relationships: Orihara Kururi/Orihara Mairu
Series: Somnotember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917457
Kudos: 18
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	at-home entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> For the third day of Somnotember, Mairu has some fun with Kururi

Ikebukuro is such a fun place to live, one only has to step outside to find all sorts of things happening. It’s a fast paced life, one that Mairu is absolutely blessed to be a part of! Between the Dollars, color gangs, the Headless Rider, whatever trouble her brother is up to, and the rare glimpse of Yuhei, there is simply no better place to live!

But, today, Mairu is stuck in her apartment. Kururi is napping, after a busy day at school, and Mairu is left to her own devices. That’s a truly terrifying thing, and once she’s ran through all of the articles she can find, and checked up on everything online, it turns out everyone else is off doing stuff. But she’s stuck inside! 

She doesn’t want to wake her sister, and isn’t about to go out without her, but it’s pretty lame being cooped up when there could be so many things going on. Mairu could try to sleep as well, of course, but she’s way too keyed up for that. All she can do is watch her sister snooze.

It isn’t long before her mind starts to wander. Kururi is certainly adorable, sleeping away all defenseless, with no idea what’s going on around her. It wouldn’t hurt if Mairu had a little fun with her, right? They’ve always been far closer than most twins, making up for each other’s flaws and keeping each other company whenever needed. Mairu does need company right now, and Kururi is right there!

She lays down with her sister, pulling her into an embrace, but Kururi sleeps right through it. The bustier twin is a heavy sleeper, to be sure, and right now that’s a plus. With one hand, Mairu slides under Kururi’s shirt, then beneath her bra. She squeezes her sister’s breast, gently, coaxing her nipple to harden. Kururi gasps, but her eyes stay closed.

There’s something thrilling about pleasuring her sister while she’s asleep, and Mairu is not about to stop now. With her other hand, she drifts down, slipping under Kururi’s skirt. Her fingers are swift, pushing her twin’s panties aside and slowly tracing along the length of her pussy. Kururi whimpers, squirming a bit, but doesn’t wake. It’s so cute how much Kururi can sleep through, and Mairu decides she’s going to keep going until her sister wakes up.

Just how much will it take? It’s a mystery, and it’s one Mairu can’t wait to solve. She’s no stranger to pleasuring her sister, not by a long shot. Kururi is always so much fun to tease, her usual quiet broken by whimpers and moans, a side of her that only Mairu has seen. By now, Mairu knows exactly which buttons to push. The two of them are used to covering each other’s greatest weaknesses, but that also means they’re intimately  _ aware _ of each other’s weaknesses.

Kururi’s nipples are surprisingly sensitive, something which Mairu is honestly a bit jealous of. It’s not hard to get her sister off, from nothing more than toying with them, and that is exactly what Mairu does. She rolls her twin’s nipple between her fingers, eliciting quiet gasps from her. All the while, her finger hooks within her sister. Kururi is already getting wet, and her adorable face is flushed. Even asleep, she seems completely helpless before Mairu’s nimble fingers.

Nothing about Mairu’s efforts to pleasure her sleeping sister is normal, but the Orihara twins have always been several steps away from normal. As far as Mairu is concerned, this is perfectly fine. Even if it isn’t, Kururi will likely just spray her with jalapeno spray, and all will be well! As bizarre as they might be, spending all of their time together has given them each an exact understanding of the other. 

Finally, her efforts begin to truly bear fruit. Kururi’s whimpering becomes more frequent, as she is pushed closer and closer to climax. Mairu gets more and more into it, ramping up her efforts to match. Watching her adorable sister get closer and closer, all while sleeping, is more than enough to get Mairu all hot and bothered as well. Her hands are a bit full, sadly, so there’s nothing she can do about it, but seeing Kururi like this never fails to turn her on. 

The most she can do right now is shift, a bit, spreading her legs and pressing her cunt against Kururi’s leg. It’s not much, but if she bucks her hips, grinding against her sister, she can get some small scrap of pleasure while still working hard at getting her sleeping sister off. Mairu gets so into her own pleasure, and into pushing Kururi harder and harder, she hardly notices how much she’s jostling her twin.

It doesn’t matter, at least not much, as Kururi is finally pushed past her limit. She may be asleep, but her body still has its limit, and Mairu has forced her to climax. She trembles, whimpering, and her eyes snap open, coming to in the midst of her orgasm. She cries out, looking a bit perplexed but nowhere near as surprised as she should.

“Oh! Yay!” Mairu exclaims, “I did it!”

“Thank you.” Kururi mumbles, still half asleep. “For not waking me.”

“I guess I woke you up now, though. Or maybe it would be best to say the throes of passion I lovingly instilled in your body were enough to snap you out of your sleep?” Mairu says, still grinding against Kururi’s leg. “Doesn’t that sound better?”

“It doesn’t,” Kururi answers simply, shifting her leg to make it easier for her sister. 

“Awh, that’s…” Mairu manages, before a moan escapes her. “That’s no fun!”

Instead of answering, Kururi slips a hand beneath Mairu’s skirt, even as her twin is grinding furiously against her leg. Mairu might be hard to deal with, at times, but she’s all Kururi knows. Kururi also knows the best way to get her to calm down like this, and Mairu’s desperate efforts are soon aided by her sister’s fingers. It only takes a few moments with Kururi fingering her, and Mairu is crying out as well, lost in her own orgasm.

“Better now?” Kururi asks, and Mairu nods.

“Mhm,” Mairu answers, “Now, you can go back to sleep. No promises on if I’ll have some more fun with you or not, though!”

Kururi rolls over, ready to do just that. She doesn’t really care what Mairu does, as long as she’s letting her sleep a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
